Valentine's Day
by TheVics
Summary: Fic fofa! Happy Birthday (ATRASADO) minha Wild Honey 3


Valentine's Day

House costumava odiar o inverno, odiava com todas as suas forças. Era frio, molhado, escorregadio - o que é horrível para alguém com uma bengala -. Sem contar que as baixas temperaturas faziam sua perna doer dez vezes mais.

Entretanto, nesse inverno ele não estava sentindo tanto os lados negativos dessa época do ano. Na verdade, o inverno estava sendo deliciosamente gelado esse ano. Ele se lembrou de Dezembro, a neve fina caia na janela, enquanto dentro de casa Cuddy se aconchegava mais ainda em seu peito.

Era o primeiro inverno que eles passavam juntos e House não tinha o que reclamar. A relação deles estava mais estável que nunca, eles aprenderam a deixar qualquer problema do trabalho no trabalho. Durante o dia, House e Cuddy. À noite, Greg e Lisa.

O inverno estava passando e House se sentia cada vez mais seguro em relação aos dois, à eles. O Dia dos Namorados estava chegando e ele queria preparar algo especial, nada no estilo Wilson, mas algo que fosse especial da maneira House e Cuddy de ser.

E depois de alguns dias pensando ele teve uma epifania.

- Alô?

- Julia? É o House. Não, eu não fiz nada de errado. Na verdade preciso da sua ajuda... Sim, você poderia ficar com a Rachel nessa sexta-feira? Ótimo, eu passo às 15h pra deixar ela ai... Obrigada.

Primeira parte do plano: OK

Agora tudo que ela precisaria fazer era esconder tudo dela. O que não seria difícil já que essa semana ela passaria por uma maratona de reuniões para decidir o novo presidente do conselho.

- Cheguei! – Ela disse assim que abriu a porta. Silêncio.

Foi andando pelo corredor e ouviu o chuveiro ligado. House estava no banho. Antes de chegar em seu quarto, parou pelo quarto de sua filha e viu uma cena que ela nunca cansaria de ver. Sua pequenina abraçada com seu pato de pelúcia entregue ao sono mais delicioso que pode existir, daqueles que só uma criança consegue ter.

Sentando do lado de Rachel ela ficou imaginando onde elas chegaram. Juntas. Como ela mesma se sentiu quando perdeu Joy. E como a filha se sentiu sendo deixada naquela casa abandonada, ou como ela lutou bravamente para sobreviver até que Cuddy a encontrasse. Depois pensou em como foi difícil pra elas se acostumarem uma com a outra. E depois se lembrou de todos aqueles momentos maravilhosos entre mãe e filha. Deus, como é possível amar tanto alguém? Ela pensou.

Cuddy estava perdida em devaneios quando sentiu ser observada, virando para trás levou um pequeno susto com a criatura parada na porta.

- Você me assustou.

- Você é linda – ele respondeu se aproximando – Vocês são.

Ela ficou sem palavras.

- Eu fiquei ali parado e percebi o quanto vocês são lindas e o quão sortudo eu sou por poder compartilhar esses momentos...

- House – ela estava achando estranho toda essa declaração

- Eu só queria deixar claro a minha gratidão e o meu amor... A vocês duas. – ele a beijou nos lábios e logo em seguido acariciou a testa de Rachel – Minhas garotas.

Lisa estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Hoje no trabalho ela o viu gritando a plenos pulmões com sua equipe por um erro deles. E agora aquele homem feroz estava se declarando a ela e sua filha, sem nenhuma razão aparento, pelo simples fato de amá-la.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo.

_

Aquela sexta feira amanheceu mais quente, e devido à época do ano isso era um milagre. Algo que House agradeceu, por que fazer o que tinha planejado essa noite de baixo de neve seria horrível.

Era 14h30 quando Cuddy abriu seu macbook e viu um post-it amarelo com a seguinte mensagem:

_"Hoje. Nós dois. 20h00.  
Vista algo confortável._

xx. G."

Ela ficou surpresa. Aquele sorriso bobo em seu rosto não negava. House então saiu tranquilamente pelo saguão do hospital em direção à casa deles.

Às 15h00 deixou Rachel na casa de Julia e correu de volta para casa, ele precisava preparar tudo e ligar para Josh, que era um velho conhecido de House que trabalhava em um campo de golfe nos arredores de Princeton.

Ligação feita, tudo combinado. Agora é só esperar chegar a hora.

Lisa chegou em casa por volta da 18h30, percebeu que House não estava em casa então decidiu logo se arrumar. Caprichou no banho e na hora de escolher a roupa se decidiu por uma legging preta bem grossa, uma bota de cano alto de salto bloco baixo uma blusa de manda comprida preta e gola rolê, por cima uma Winter Game vinho bem confortável.

Olhou no relógio e já eram 19h51. Em questão de instantes House chegaria. Ela estava ansiosa.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou assim que ela abriu a porta.

- Sim – ela sorriu – Aonde vamos?

- Surpresa... – e assim ele a entregou uma rosa azul. Meses antes ela tinha comentado que viu em uma feira de jardinagem essa Rosa Azul e que desde então se apaixonou por essa flor.

- House! – ela estava extasiada – Ela é linda. Obrigada, meu amor. – Ela o beijou com paixão.

Depois de uns 35 minutos eles estava chegando ao campo de golfe. House entrou pela lateral de funcionários para que Cuddy não percebesse onde estavam.

Assim que começaram a andar Cuddy achou que ele tinha os metido em alguma roubada, afinal o que teria de especial em andar no meio de árvores nessa noite escura?

Conforme o caminho foi passando, aqueles campos verdes imensos foram aparecendo e Cuddy conseguiu avista em cima de uma colina um piquenique montado, com velas pela grama, uma toalha xadrez, uma sexta linda e farta.

Eles pararam no inicio da elevação e ela apertou forte a mão dele. Eles começaram a subir, sem trocar uma palavra sequer, ela estava completamente encantada com tudo isso e ele encantado com a beleza dela iluminada pelas velas.

- Happy Valentine's Day...

- Meu Deus, House... Isso é... – ela olhou para ele e disse com toda sinceridade – Essa é a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez por mim. Obrigada.

- Você ainda não viu nada... Vem.

Eles sentaram no meio da toalha e enquanto conversavam trocaram beijos, carinhos e comiam as especiarias deliciosas que estavam disponíveis. Bolos, doces, chocolate quente, vinho, pães...

- House. Isso tudo foi lindo. Eu não sei nem o que dizer – ela lhe deu um beijo demorado na boca.

- Eu sei o que você poderia dizer...

- Aé... O que? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e chegou mais perto dele.

- Sim.

- Sim? – ela se afastou um pouco – Como assim?

- Diga "sim" – Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela - Quando eu comecei a planejar esse piquenique, eu não tinha nada a mais em mente além de uma noite calma, romântica e só para nós dois... – ele colocou uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha – Só que quando eu parei pra assistir você e a Rachel outra noite, e quando fiquei pensando em todas as vezes que eu vi vocês duas juntas, interagindo. Rindo, rindo comigo, de mim. Quando penso e nós três, juntos... Eu então percebi que eu achei aquilo que eu sempre quis. A felicidade.

- Hous...

- Shh... Deixe-me terminar – Ele se inclinou e pegou uma caixinha de veludo na sexta – Eu estou falando tudo isso, por que eu preciso te agradecer por ter me escolhido, por ter me amar e por me querer por perto. E também por que eu queria te dar esse presente..

Ela pegou a caixinha e abriu, assustada e ansiosa. Em volta daquela pequena almofada dentro da caixa havia um pedaço de papel dobrado. Ela desdobrou e nele estava escrito à mão:

_"Você quer casar comigo?"_

E abaixo da folha, ainda na almofada havia um anel lindo. Com uma única pedra de brilhante. Ela precisou de alguns segundos para entender tudo, mas assim que a fixa caiu ela começou a sorrir e o beijou avidamente.

- Sim! Sim! Claro que sim! - Ela continuava o beijando.

- Happy Valentine's Day – ele disse com um sorriso.

- Happy Valentine's Day.

**Fim.**


End file.
